rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kinshra
This page serves as a source of information about Kinshra as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History The Kinshra, Commonly known to most as the Black Knights are one of the most influential and largest military orders within Asgarnia. The Kinshra order began to make there mark in Asgarnia when they helped King Raddallin to establish Asgarnia in Year 8 of the Fifth Age. This decision made them stationed close to one of there long standing rivals, The White Knights. Many times the White Knights and the Kinshra battled for political supremacy in Asgarnia. However the two remained official allies when Asgarnia was beginning to expand and fortify it's dominance over the area. The two military orders fought for political supremacy within the Asgarnian government for many years, Resulting in constant anarchy within the government between the two orders. However there struggle proved to be in vain, In the Year 162 the White Knights took political supremacy in Asgarnia resulting in the Kinshra's banishment. Ever since then the two have been in an open war and have had a long resentment for each other. The group currently resides in a two fortresses residing on Ice Mountain and the Taverly Dungeon. Though they lost the struggle for political supremacy there area of influence seems to be much larger then there White Knight enemies. Currently the Kinshra on World 42 is not officially "Zamorakian" as they are usually rumored to be due to many arguements made by roleplayers that in no way are the Kinshra proven to be Zamorakian, There rumored affiliation with Zamorak may be due to the fact that many of there allies are followers of Zamorak. Some notable members are Lord Sulla. As well as the proclaimed son of Zamorak, Lord Iban. Many great battles have involved the Kinshra such as the Siege of Falador in the War Of 164. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about Kinshra that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 roleplaying community. *Not every member of the Kinshra needs to be Zamorakian. Debated Lore This section addresses details about Kinshra that are still subject to speculation and discussion either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in roleplay creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common roleplay problem). *Kinshra aren't officially Zamorakian. (It usually depends on the individual Kinshra.) *Not all Kinshra are evil. (In lore they seem to be, But it's a matter of perspective.) Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced roleplayers often bestow their Kinshra characters but that aren't actually seen in Kinshra on Runescape. *Just because Falador is a roleplay hot spot, A kinshra would likely not be in Falador in full black armor. (Unless if your asking for a death wish.) Baron's/Baronesses In-Character History This records and documents the past and present leaders of the Kinshra, along with events that occured during there reign. 'Baron Atrum' *Atrum is known as a calm, wise Baron. *Atrum has the most experience leading Kinshra out of any other canidate for Baron. 'Baron Xandres' *Xandres is known for being a man of action, as well as being smart and cautious. *Xandres is known for having a Baroness, Keltsun. *Xandre's Baroness proclaims to be the daughter of Lord Sulla.